nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Area 115
Area 115 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. It takes place in Kazakhistan. Backstory While fighting Zombies in the Pentagon JFK, Castro Nixon Mcnamara escape by using a Teleporter. Area 115 was used by the Russians as a experimentation area for Zombies, Wonder Weapons and other extraordinary things. Enemies Spetsnaz Zombies -- he Spestnaz zombies wear the Spetsnaz outfit. They are bloddy and can sometimes roll Scientist Zombies - Just like the Ascension ones. Aliens -- It carries a Raygun or a Shrink Ray. It can down a player with about 2 shots with a Raygun. The Shrink Ray can shrink a player, but the effects wear off and they become normal again. Kravchenko- He reappears from Survival. He is the same with bloddy clothes, bullet holes. He can turn off the power, put traps and harm the player. Weapons 'Pistol's *Makarov *Python *CZ75 'Submachine gun's *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre *AK-74u *Uzi *Kiparis *MP40 (Power up) 'Assault rifles *M14 *M16 *Commando *AUG *G11 (with/ or without Low Power Scope) *Galil *Famas *FN FAL *AK-47 'Machine guns' *RPK *HK21 *Death Machine (Power-Up) *M60 *Stoner63 'Shotguns' *Olympia *SPAS-12 *HS-10 *Stakeout *KS23 *W1200 *Remington 870 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *L96A1 *WA2000 *PSG1 *M14 (Sniper variant, 20 mags) 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW *RPG-7 *Grim Reaper 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow 'Other' *Sickle *Claymore *Sword *Baton *Prison Knife *Tomahawk *Machete *Riot Shield 'Wonder Weapons' *Thundergun *Ray Gun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Dolls *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Winter's Howl *Monkey Bomb *Shrink Ray Utilities **Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. **Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. **Electro-Shock Defenses - There are 10 Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. **Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. **Firepit - There are 15 Firepits. They look just like the ones in Ascension *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. *Ziplines -- Ziplines are used to go outside of the Facility *MI-24 Hind-- It can be used as Transport *Jeeps- It can be used to go outside *Icepit - It looks the same as the ones in Survival 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *MP40 *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Candolier *Ammo-O-Matic Category:Fizzywizzy's Maps Category:Fizzywizzy Category:Area 115